We Share The Same Pain
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: She was the princess of all Hyrule and the popular one, and he was the loser now the legendary hero chosen by the gods. Now he must protect the princess from the upcoming evil. Suck at summarys name might change please do check it out R&R please do review


Disclaimer : I do not own any of this stuff

Chapter 1: Meeting One Another and A New Chapter to Life

* * *

Her name was Zelda Hyrule, Princess of the country Hyrule. She had long golden blond hair that shone beautifully in the sunlight. In her hair she had two small ponytails that hung before her pointed elve ears, part of them wrapped in white cloth. She had beautiful cerulean eyes that looked like the beautiful Lake Hylia. She was some-what tall about 5'3 at the most, and had curves. She was a skinny princess but not like sickly. She was sixteen years old, but didn't have the normal sixteen year old life that she should have. Her life was lets just say...**Hell!**

The poor girl hated her life, of course she loved the jewels, clothes, and being rich. But she hated how she was "Protected." You couldn't really call it "protection for your own good" as her father had put it. You could actually call it "The Torture from Hell." At least that is what she called it. Like for instance, the young princess etended Hyrule Central Acadamy. She had two gaurds beside her all the time, at lunch, in class, and even the bathroom, talk about extreme. She wasn't allowed to have friends, only those of born nobility like the other princes and princess' from the other country's. We all know from experience a teenage boy coming up to talk to you, well that was not allowed by the bodygaurds. Many people longed to be her, some scared, and even felt bad for her. Except for one, he was the lowest person on the food chain at Hyrule Central Acadamy, his name she didn't know.

Zelda layed on her king-sized bed tears slowly slidding down her peach and cream skin cheek. She couldn't take all of the lies and secrets, her parents hid from her. She immediantly stood up, she had to talk to her parents because of her unfair life, even if she was late for school. Zelda flung her bedroom door open and ran out, seeking her parents.

* * *

His name was Link, just Link, no last name, at least he didn't know it. Link was a seventeen year old boy who entended Hyrule Central Academy. He wasn't one of the big time preps, or known as a loser..he was below that standared. Link was an orpan his only family a dark bay mare, half thoroughbred half mustang, her name Moonraid. Her name used to be Epona but he really disliked that name, so did she. Link lived in a house that was built in a tree next to the village Ordon, and Ordon Springs. His childhood friend Illia went to school with him, but was a popular girl known by everybody. Link had a job, a job to help pay for school, he was a wrangler. With Moonraid he's trusty mare that was always by his side. At his school, every one had there fancy cars, like a Camaro, Mustang GT, Mercedes, Ferrari, and all the other fancy rich cars you could think of. But Link would come to school on Moonraid, everyday they would giggle, talk about him, or basically yell out "LOSER!" But there was one person who actually never laughed, but that person was untouchable, unreachable, and basically controlled the whole country, Princess Zelda. 

Link mounted onto his western saddle that laid upon Moonraid's back. His backpack was tight on his back, "Lets go Moonraid, we already missed the first bell." When he had said that the horse flung into a full gallop, trying to get her master to school in time. Maybe Link could actually talk to the Princess. _'Yeah only if Hell froze over_.' Link thought to himself and continued on to school.

* * *

"King Chareles, Queen Tatanya, Princess Zelda weaks to speak to you. She says it is important, and she is crying." A guard said walking into the Thrown Room. King Chareles turned to look at his wife, "Send her in Arron." Tatanya said, her voice gentle. The Gaurd nodded and went to get their daughter. King Chareles had sun blond hair that was very short, he was a very built king, he was about 6'2 feet tall, and he wore the Royal garbs of the Hyrule Royal Family, with the sign of a triangle with one in the center. Queen Tatanya had golden blond hair that went down to her waist, she was 5'7, with many curves, and she too wore the Royal Garbs, exept her's was a white dress that danced along the floor. 

The white wooden doors burst open to a red eyed princess. "Zelda what is wrong?" Tatanya said walking over to her daughter.

"What's wrong, you ask me whats wrong? Whats wrong is your sixteen year old daughter can't even have a normal life. No friends, no privacy, and no boyfriends. I always have a gaurd on me every second of my life. All I want is to have a normal teenage life!" Zelda sobbed harder. Tatanya looked at her husband and nodded.

King Chareles stood up and walked over to his daughter, "Council leave us at once." King Chareles said wrapping his arms around his crying daughter. "But sir, we need to talk about this matter." the head of the King's council said standing up. King Hyrule threw him a threating glance, "Do not question me Jason, Leave us at once!" the King said, impatiently. The council nodded and began leaving the room, except for Jason. he made sure the king saw his look of disgust and a word that he mouthed out. The King didn't care right now he would take care of it later, right now his daughter was the important thing right now.

"Sweetheart, please calm down, now tell us what is wrong." King Charels said, stroking his daughters hand. Zelda nodded and wipped away a stray tear. "I want to be free." Zelda said. Chareles and Tatanya glanced at each other. "What?" they both asked in unsion. Zelda rolled her eyes, " I want to have a normal teenage life, no gaurds, no limits, no nothing." Zelda said firmly. Tatanya smiled at her daughter, "Alright, I will tell the gaurds to back off, but they still have to have survelience on you." Tatanya said, smiling. Chareles and Zelda looked at her in disbelief. "Excuse me Tatanya, we should talk about this." Chareles said, throwing his arms up in the air. Tatanya smirked, "What is there to talk about i made my decision. She is sixteen and wants to be a normal teenager, without being known as a princess. If you have a problem with it, you can sush about it." Tatanya said annoyed, her hands on her hips.

Zelda looked at her mother in shock. She than smiled, ran and hugged her mother and father. Then ran off to get ready for school. Chareles smiled at his wife, "I have never seen her to jumpy Maybe that was the right call." He than turned and left the Thrown Room.

* * *

Zelda arrived at school in her red convertible Ferarri. **It was the first day back for her, and everyone, to start a new**. She wore a pink tanktop, a black mini skirt, and black leather boots. She slowly and gracefully walked over to her friends, her black sunglasses hiding her eyes. "Hey Zelda, WHOA! look at you. No gaurds, no wires, but a hot princess." Zelda's friend Saria said smirking. Zelda smiled, "Well thank you, but look at yourself." Zelda said looking at the red heads outfit. Saria had long red hair that went to her waist, she wore a black tanktop and a pair of jeans with holes in them. The both laughed together, "Hey Zelda whats up?" She turned to see Mark, the Captin of the Hyrule football team. Every girl wanted to be that certain captin's girlfriend except for Zelda. Zelda didn't like the guys that everyone wanted, because there ego's were bigger than there heads. "Hey look there's the loser!" everyone turned to see Link on Moonraid. 

Link dismounted Moonraid and began walking up the steps to Hyrule Central Academy. Mark and his gang walked up to him, "well Link you didn't have the curtise to come say hi. Are you ready for your annual first day of school beating?" Mark said, sarcastically. Link just rolled his eyes and walked past him. Mark looked at him in disbelief usual Link would coware in fear and beg not to get his beating. But this time he actually walked away, he was sick of being the loser and coward, this time he was bad.

Mark walked ahead of Link, the whole student body watching. That was when it happened.

* * *

Link woke up to see two very oncerned cerulean blue eyes. Link sat up, holding the ice on his head, "what happened?" he asked. He than gasped to see her, Princess Zelda. "Mark hit you pretty badly." she said. "Are you gonna be alright?" she asked. He nodded:yeah I'll be fine umm...whats your name." Link lied. Zelda smiled, "My name is Zelda, whats yours?" Zelda said smiling. "My name is Link." he said, smiling back.

* * *

Thats what happened a year ago, after that she never talked to him again, he was eighteen years old. This was his last year to prove to her that he was not a wimp. His poor horse had sprained her leg in early spring, because of a nasty fall when he was cantering her. He was forced to buy a black ninja mortercycle. She would be better by late fall that year. 

Link was walking back home from Illia's when it happened. "_Link_" it was if the wind was speaking to him. Link shook it off and continued up to his house. "_Link come to the spring_." that was when Link listened. He slowly began walking to the Ordon Spring.

When he got there the entrance to the spring was open, most of the time is was locked. Only to be used for healing problems, which worried him, since it was open. He slowly walked forward, "_Welcome to my Spring_." Link took a step back as the stones around glowed blue. A drop of water came out of the spring and landed back in it. all of a sudden a golden goat, formed from the water. "_My name is **Ordona**, the water spirit that protects this province known as Ordon. You are the one chosen by the gods, please listen to me. My two brotherns,** Faron**, the water spirit that watches over the province Faron. **Eldin**, the water spirit that protects the province of Eldin. Then there is **Lanayru, ** she is our sister, she watches over the province of Lanayru. Please we need your help, the goddess water, airr, and earth have told us of the up coming evil. They will strike at the Royal Family, please chosen hero. Go and protect them, expecially, Princess Zelda she is very important to us. Look at the clothes you wear_." The spirit stopped. Link looked to see what he wore. he wore a green tunic, with a matching hat. He also wore gloves that protected his arms, his hands open to wield a sword, and black riding boots_. "You wear the garbs of the old hero that was chosen by the gods, please go to the Sacred Grove and recover what is yours and return back here to the princess. You will know where it is the Golden Wolf will show you the way_." With that the spirit started to disappear.

Link gasped, as he saw this. "Come time is short." Link turned around to see a golden wolf. Link took a step back, "Who are you?" he asked, confused. "I am the one who will take you too the Sacred Grove. Now hurry, if you want the Princess to live." the golden wolf turned and began running. Link nodded and jumped onto his bike, and drove off following the wolf.

* * *

What do you think please give me some good reviews. 


End file.
